Klaus Kruptmann (Earth-616)
; American federal government; | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Castle Grachtt, Romania; San Diego, United States | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = Glasses | Citizenship = German | Citizenship2 = , nationalized American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Scientist | Education = Doctoral degree in physics | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Germany | Creators = Ray Winninger; John Statema | First = | HistoryText = Dr. Klaus Kruptmann was a loyal Nazi scientist working in top secret research projects for the Nazi High Command during the World War Two. In 1943, Kruptmann was assigned to Baron Heinrich Zemo's research team. The team aimed to understand and reproduce an alien ship that had crashlanded in Berlin, killing all of its occupants. In a matter of months, Zemo and his lackeys had repaired the Orphu ship and discovered that it was an Orphu Time Machine. They also built two more operative time machines upon the original design. The Red Skull then decided to send three elite teams, the Blautot Commandos, to the future, with orders of obtaining futuristic weaponry to be used in the war. The teams were sent to 5718, 2146 and 1989. The 5718 team was lost and the 2146 brought an important, futuristic weapon. At this point, however, Kruptmann was ordered to abandon this project. Kruptmann then worked in other projects for the Nazis, until the defeat of Germany in 1945. He then was one of the subjects of Operation Paperclip or a similar project. The Americans wanted to use his scientific expertise (and avoid the Soviets using it), so they eagerly accepted Kruptmann in the United States. Kruptmann began working in secret projects for the American people, although he still retained his former Nazi loyalties. He longed to restore the glory of the Third Reich, and contributed with Nazi-backed South American crime unions. In 1989, Kruptmann was working in a "chronal displacement" project for the federal government, under the orders of former Allied officer Nick Fury. Fury appreciated and trusted Kruptmann because he was one of the few living people he knew who remembered the war. The scientist in the next lab was Dr. Jack Cooper, who was working on the Cavalier Infantry Support System, a hulking tank-like robot. Kruptmann noticed that the 1989 unit of the Blautot Commandos would appear near San Diego. Kruptmann greets the commandos and offered his home as HQ. He also provided them with access to the secret facility in Albuquerque he was working in with a microscanner, and information about the Cavalier project. Kruptmann did not know that Fury had called some super-heroes to test the Cavalier. The Blautot Commandos tried to get hold of the robot but were defeated by the heroes. Although the Commandos were trained for questioning and did not reveal Kruptmann's name, Kruptmann was nevertheless discovered because of the missing microscanner. He panicked and tried to attack the heroes with an experimental laser rifle, but was defeated and captured. Base security guards took him to jail. | Powers = | Abilities = Expert in physics and time travel | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Germans